It's Enough To Make A Cat Laugh
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: The case started simple enough: A serial killer in Manhattan and the BAU team is called to shut them down. Dr. Spencer Reid makes the connection between the slasher markings and Norse Runes. No one knows what this means until one bloody letter gets the Avengers involved. Who is the stranger Reid sees? SLASH eventual Tony/Spencer/Loki served with a sides of Thor/Bruce & Steve/Clint
1. Chapter 1

Well here's my newest bunny! Please give it love! I own nothing but my own insanity! BTW Phil didn't die in this!

He lay in what felt like a drugged state. But that couldn't be right could it? No…He had stopped that. He had finished with all of that. Then why did his head feel like it was floating? Not just his head. His whole body felt like it was floating in an ocean of space. He felt hands on him. They were gentle and possessive. He loved that odd mixture. One set was tentative as if they were afraid to touch him, but the touch spoke of ownership and left no doubt about it. The other set was more aggressive, not that the other was lacking confidence, but as if they were afraid of causing pain. While the other, the more aggressive one was fearless.

He made a small noise and the hands seemed to vanish and the space around him came crashing to an end. Now instead of the floating darkness there was hardness beneath him. And pain. A lot of pain. He tried to fight it, tried to fight the urge to scream. He wouldn't. He wouldn't be broken again. His mind was already telling him where the damage was, fingers broken, ribs broken, but most of the injuries were surface ones. He would look like a mess but at least his internal organs were safe for the most part. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to the floating space. Back to those loving hands.

"_It doesn't matter who you are or what you look like so long as somebody loves you."_

Roald Dahl _The Witches_

"Hey look on the bright side pretty boy you don't have to go too far from your books for this one." Morgan clapped Reid on the back as the young genius poured himself his possibly fifth cup of coffee that morning. Of course he was so used to the behavior he had braced himself for impact and didn't spill a drop of his precious liquid.

He supposed there was some sort of relief on not having to go far from home. It also gave them an edge when dealing with a new unsub. They would be in familiar territory and not have to build a repore with a new police force. Of course the downside was that an unsub based in Manhattan had a lot of targets and many places to hide.

Sitting down at the table he sifted through the folders his eyes widening as he processed the information in front of him. It was certainly a unique case. All races, all ages, no preference in gender. Yet they had all been killed the same way. It appeared to be a sacrificial ritual. But for what? He willed his mind to give him statistics, facts, information. But this was like nothing he had ever seen before. He narrowed his eyes at the crudely produced slash marks…They weren't just cuts. "Garcia can you blow up the injuries for me on the screen?"

That caught the team's attention and as he moved to get a closer look. Hotchner came up to his side and studied him "Do you see something Reid?"

There was a snort from Morgan "Please tell us you got somethin' pretty boy because this case is all over the map."

"And need I remind you in one of the most largely populated areas in the United States." Rossi toned in as he flipped through the file and muttered "Certainly doesn't have a problem with blood…"

Then what he was looking at clicked in his head. "It looks like some sort of Norse symbol. Though it might be my brain making patterns out of chaos…I would have to compare it up close to see for sure. Did you know that rune stones hadn't been found in Iceland until the modern day?"

Emily raised a brow at that and smiled as she tried to steer the genius "I'm sure they'll let you get as close to this thing as you want to make sense out of it…"

Hotch turned to J.J "We need to keep the press out of this as much as possible. We don't need them blowing this out of proportion and getting other agencies involved. We'll profile the unsub and work the case just like any other."

The blonde smiled brightly her mind already thinking of what connections she would use. "Yes sir."

Stark Tower

The news was blaring in the background as Tony delicately lowered a wire into his latest invention. Of course others might call it a glorified toy but then others weren't billionaire philanthropists who also doubled as superheroes. He had just settled the wire when something on the news caught his ear. "Jarvis turn up the volume on the news by 5 percent will you?"

Instead of answering the A.I did as he was told and Tony turned to study the images on the T.V. A pretty news reporter was standing outside of a building obviously waiting to ambush the very federal looking types who had just came out of it. A blond haired woman broke from the group and intercepted the news reporter before she could reach the rest. "Tell us is it true that there's a new threat in the Manhattan area? Reports are coming in of slasher victims being found. Is this the work of a serial killer?"

The blonde woman smiled pleasantly at the reporter before her bright blue eyes made contact with the camera "My name is Jennifer Jareau and I'm an agent of the FBI team that is working this case. We're prepared to give a press conference later this afternoon but at this time we are making no statements. However we would appreciate the press's cooperation in keeping a media panic to a minimum. The calmer residents remain the more quickly and efficiently we will be able to track down the person or persons responsible for committing these crimes." Her smile never left her face and her courteous tone had the reporter changing the topic to when the conference would be.

Tony arched a brow as he watched her work. She was good. If Pepper wasn't such a pro at handling the news for him he would try to get her on his team. He looked at the FBI team that was in the background. He didn't recognize any of the agents, though he did notice that one was wearing a very unofficial looking purple scarf. He gave a snort of amusement and turned to get back to his work when he heard Thor's roar echo throughout the building. He sighed dramatically. Playtime would have to wait for later then.

Coming up into what served as a communal kitchen and entertainment area Tony looked for signs of damage "What's wrong God of Thunder? Did the toaster vanquish your strudel again?" He smirked before he noticed that Thor was staring intently at a piece of paper in his hand "What's that?"

Thor turned and presented him with the paper. It wasn't very often that he came to Earth and he had arrived rather suddenly saying that Frigga had told him his presence would be needed. Tony had teased him about being a mamma's boy until he informed him of the fact that his mother was a seer. He was still a ninny in Tony's book.

However she might have been right about this one. The paper was crumpled and he didn't know if it had arrived that way or if Thor's manhandling was responsible for it. The words were written crudely in what Tony was desperately hoping was dark red finger paint. _ThIs iS foR LOKI _The paper turned out to be a news article about one of the slasher killings. _Well_…He guessed this just got the Avengers involved.

Police Station

J.J put down her phone and considered it for a moment and then brushed her hair behind her ear as she prepared to break the news to Hotch. He seemed to sense that she had something to say and turned to her "J.J?" she looked at him and said "A representative of the Avengers just called. Someone left a note written in blood at Stark Tower, claiming the kills were for Loki."

The team looked to see what Hotch's reaction was going to be. He considered it for a moment before saying "They do have an FBI affiliation…Any help we can get for this would be welcome."

Reid looked like Christmas had come early. "Are we seriously going to get to work with the Avengers?"

Morgan looked aghast at Reid knowing that he would soon be forced to endure an onslaught of Avengers facts. He rubbed his forehead and went to get more coffee. Hotch gave Reid an amused smile and let the facts roll over him as he asked when they were going to arrive. It was better if Reid got this all out of his system now. If his first interaction with David Rossi was any indication of how he would act in person.

"Did you know that the Iron Man Mark Armor weighed 89 pounds?" Reid realized that he was reaching the team's threshold for Avenger's facts when a voice spoke up from behind him. "Actually it was 90…how did you know that?"

Reid froze drinking his coffee his wide brown eyes stared a head as if he couldn't believe who was speaking to him. He slowly set down the coffee with a shaking hand as he turned and looked at Tony Stark…Ironman…In person. "I…I…calibrated the proportion of the material against the mass it would take to function as a suit and then approximated from there…"

Tony smirked "Smart kid…" He said as he reached forward and offered his hand "Tony Stark successful genius, billionaire and part time superhero."

For a moment it looked as if Reid was just going to stare at the hand rather than shake it but he managed to get himself functioning as he reached forward and clasped it. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark I've been a big fan of yours. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and if you don't mind later can I ask you a few questions about the Iron Man suits? I'm also interested in your latest work on satellites…"

Spencer Reid was cut off when Hotch reached across and shook Tony's hand "Dr. Reid has a very curious mind as you can probably figure out. This is the rest of the team Agent's Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Jareau."

Tony had been giving Reid a lingering look before politely turning to the rest of the team "Ah yes Jennifer Jareau I saw your impressive work on the news this morning." He smiled brightly as he looked at the rest of the team. His eye kept wandering back to Spencer, no one ever seemed interested in his work outside of the Ironman suit anymore. He decided he liked that one and that being practically blackmailed to come here wasn't such a bad thing after all. "I've come to invite you to meet with our own agent Phil Coulson and our 'Team leader' Captain America who are on their way."

Speaking of the devil at that moment the two entered the police station and Agent Coulson made a beeline for the BAU group "Hello I'm Agent Phill Coulson I'm sorry for sending Mr. Stark but he was the closest to you besides Thor. I hope he was at least cordial…?" He gave Tony a pointed and threatening look.

Quick to speak up Spencer nodded his head "Actually given some of the things he's said to the media he was very polite with us…" Realizing that he now had everyone's attention Reid shifted uncomfortably and took a step back into the group.

A second round of introductions had everyone familiarized with each other. Phil was quick to get to the point "Since this case involves one of the Avenger's enemies we want it to remain in BAU hands but would like to be kept up to date with any new information."

Hotch nodded his head in agreement "However credit for the arrest is going to go to the local police and we are going to avoid widespread media coverage as much as possible."

Because of the group's size and his proximity to some of his biggest hero's Reid thought it best to step away so as not to embarrass himself he was looking at some of the blown up pictures of the injuries that he had requested. He didn't even notice he was no longer alone until a voice spoke from next to him "Quite the vicious fellow we're dealing with…"

Reid was startled and turned with surprise to see Tony Stark smirking at him with serious eyes. He studied Reid for a moment before gesturing to the pictures "What are you looking for in all that mess?"

Getting comfortable Reid gave a hesitant smile and turned to the pictures as he traced one of the slash marks with his finger "At first I thought they were Runes so on the way over I read a few books on them. However I don't think these come from the traditional alphabet…these look like runes that an individual has created for casting…"

Filing that information away for later Tony remained serious as he looked to where the young genius was pointing "What does that mean about our bloodthirsty little friend?"

The rest of the team and the Avengers were quiet as they listened to the conversation. Reid noticed and looked away as he said hesitantly but quickly "Based on what I know and have studied individual Runes can be produced for a number of reasons however these specific ones look as though they involve a number and some sort of summoning rune…What worries me is what this unsub will do when the force they are summoning does not come."

One of the officers came into the room aware that he had interrupted something "Sorry but I think you should see this…" He turned on the T.V and it blared to life as a reporter stood outside of the station they were at. The team had arrived in two black unmarked vehicles. On one of them someone had painted in red the same runes that were on the body.

Tony gave a low whistle "Apparently they know you're here."

Hope you enjoyed this! More to come! Loki appears in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like this bunny is loved indeed! Thank you for following me down the rabbit hole and I hope you continue to enjoy it! I own nothing but the madness.

"I believe the term is…Honey I'm home?"

Tony had been lounging in bed going over some papers. Despite his interests he had a business to run and while he trusted Pepper implicitly he still liked to keep tabs on how things were going. He made a few last notes on a piece before shuffling them off onto the nightstand. He turned and took in the visitor who had appeared in his bedroom. "Does that make me the wife in this relationship?"

Loki chuckled and slowly stepped forward. His father's prison hadn't been able to hold him for long, but he doubted that any real effort was being made to find him. Thor had argued in his defense that his own mind had been tampered with. He had played along knowing from the past that it was far better to have Thor's mercy. He had his lips sewn shut once and had no desire to revisit that experience. So instead he had been put in the dungeons while the All Father ruminated over his fate and he had simply left. Asgard held nothing for him anymore.

Earth however was an entirely different story. Despite his attempt to take it over he was beginning to see what had attracted his brother's attention. Humans, while for the most part weak and worthless, had an interesting capacity to create marvels. He studied Tony before him and noticed that there was a certain reservation about him that had not been their previously. While their…visits weren't known to the others he knew that Tony held no fear of him. As he said quite eloquently the first time he had appeared in his private chambers 'If you wanted me dead you certainly would have done so by now. So it's clear you want something else.' That was indeed true.

Shifting Tony turned and faced the God "You know coming here might not have been the smartest thing you've ever done. Nearly as bad as giving the Hulk your little speech."

Raising a brow Loki grinned slowly "Really? And why would that be? As far as I know nothing has changed since my last…visit."

This brought an interesting reaction out of Tony. Loki studied it intently. The normally boisterous millionaire was looking at him seriously as if attempting to find out if he was lying. Of course since he was the God of Mischief and Deceit if he wished to lie there was no way this mortal would be able to realize it. Still Tony trying was almost…endearing. "Anthony I must admit I am intrigued at what has caused me to be worthy of such cold treatment."

It seemed that Tony had come to a decision about him and he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the drawer next to him. "I thought you might know something about this but you're going a pretty long way to convince me that you don't."

Taking the paper Loki casually lowered himself to the bed and studied the crude writing before him. All amusement slowly vanished from his face as it took on a stony look. "No Anthony…I did not know of this…" Anger seemed to flash against his features "It almost appears as if whoever is responsible for this wishes to summon me. How _amusing_." Tony was inclined to guess that from the look on Loki's face it was anything but.

He hated to admit it but Tony was relieved that Loki had nothing to do with this. He didn't think this was something that the banished God would do. As he said before Loki had Drama Queen Tendencies, he would have made _sure_ they knew it was him. He would have also been a bit neater about it.

Nodding he took the paper back "That's what the BAU kid said too…He said there was something wrong with the Runes though…That they weren't quite right or clear."

Temporary lost in thought Loki nodded absently "Indeed they appear to be nothing more than gibberish to me, simply the number thirteen and my name but not in any way that makes sense. Whoever this is has a poor understanding of Runes."

Shrugging off his irritation Loki turned to Tony and smirked "I suppose my brother has doubts about my innocence in this…Who is this BAU?"

Loki wasn't really looking for an answer about Thor so Tony didn't give it to him. "They're a group from our friends the FBI, they study behavior and try to get into the minds of criminals to figure out their motivations and their next move. They call it profiling, it's interesting and it seems to work." Again he thought of Reid "They certainly have unique members."

The green eyed God had not missed the small smile Tony had made in referencing this…BAU, it seemed that someone had gained his attention. He decided to look into that later, it appeared he had some business to do here after all. He delighted creating mischief but no plain little mortal had the right to try and _summon_ him. He would find the upstart and deal with them.

Deciding they had talked enough of serious things for tonight Tony turned and looked at Loki "Spar to see who tops? No suit no powers. We do it here and first one down for three counts looses."

Smirking Loki shrugged off his mantel and chuckled "Very well as you wish." That was one of the remarkable things about Anthony Stark that drew him; the mortal never seemed to bore him. Perhaps he would purposefully lose tonight…Perhaps.

Down in the Stark Labs Bruce was staring intently at a white board. He was trying to work out an equation that Tony had given him. It was a game they played between themselves and as self declared 'lab bros' it was just something they did. He swore that this one can't be solved but Tony promised that none were impossible. He was so enrapt in it that he didn't hear the door open and close or Jarvis welcome Thor into the lab. At least he wasn't aware until two unbreakable arms wrapped around him and a husky voice murmured in his ear "I was starting to think you had forgotten all about me…"

Bruce smiled softly and leaned back into the embrace. Their relationship hadn't been an easy one. For a long time Thor had kept his dutiful devotion to Jane, despite knowing that his strength and life were a constant danger to her. Finally one day he had been observing her and saw her in the park with another man smiling. He didn't know if had been a date or not…but it made him realize that while he and Jane had indeed shared something amazing and even magical. But that time had passed…She deserved a normal life and could not fit into his new role as an Avenger. He had seen her one last time and the sad but content smile she had given him told him she had realized this a long time ago and was waiting for him. One last kiss was shared and he had returned to Stark Tower for the duration of his stay on Earth.

Time had passed and slowly the two had begun to slowly drift together. As the Hulk Tony was the only one who could really calm him down and Thor was the only one who could really take him on. It was such a relief to finally have someone he didn't have to be afraid of hurting. They had started sparing together. One thing had led to another and then the day had come when Thor was once again frustrated with the modern devices and threatened the microwave with his hammer. Bruce had chuckled and said "When the only tool one has is a hammer, one tends to treat each problem as a nail."

Thor had looked up at him for a long moment and then to Bruce's utter disbelief murmured "I would like to nail you." It was a strange beginning but one spilt cup of coffee had now led to this comfortable embrace months later.

Turning Bruce smiled up at the God that he mentally compared to a Golden Labrador frequently, but quietly, in his mind. "I'm sorry…Tony gave me this new problem and I got carried away." Studying Thor's expression for a moment Bruce gave a small concerned frown "Thor…I know you are worried but if you look at this from a logical angle I can't really say this looks like Loki has anything to do with this. As Tony would say 'it's not his style'."

Pulling the scientist closer Thor murmured "In my heart I believe you, it is my mind that cannot be put to rest. I wish I could confront him and know the truth…"

Caressing the God's golden lined cheek Bruce chuckled "Well let's leave the head stuff to me okay? Besides you always say I think too much…"

The haunted look traced out of Thor's features and a roguish smile replaced it "Indeed and I know many ways to cease that particular function."

As Thor's lips pressed intently against his own Bruce was as always grateful he had enough control to have sex. He chuckled and murmured "I think you have an intelligence fetish Thor…"

The throaty chuckle against his throat made him arch and gasp softly as he dug his fingers into the strong shoulders supporting him "Indeed…However I would rather say that _you_ are my fetish."

Realizing where this was going Bruce trembled slightly against him "T-Thor…Not in the lab…you don't know how many camera's Tony's got in here and I can promise you he _will_ watch."

The grumbled reply he got was muffled out when Jarvis, polite as ever, interrupted "Pardon me Mr. Banner there is a rather urgent call from Agent Coulson and he requests everyone gather in the living quarters."

Bruce sighed, Thor growled, and they made their way upstairs with Thor promising death to the AI with every step.

In his room Tony was informed of the call and he was grateful that he was indulging in some post sex cuddling. Not that he would ever call it cuddling out loud…not while Loki could hear him anyways. He sighed and decided he had better go _there_ or else everyone would come _here_; and that just wouldn't work for him. He turned to Loki "What are the chances you'll still be here when I get back?"

The Cheshire grin he received in no way reassured him. "Don't worry Anthony I will not be going very far. This 'unsub' of yours has irritated me and I am invested in the outcome of all this."

Taking that as a yes Tony put on pants and a shirt, not bothering with things like underwear and socks as he headed out. Hey they get what they get.

Not all of the Avengers were currently in Stark Tower. Natasha was off doing mysterious things she refused to talk about. Clint was also off doing mysterious things though Tony had the impression that the two were not doing mysterious things together. For now it was just him, Bruce, Thor and Steve they were all in the living room and he was the last to arrive. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and knew that Loki was somehow here and watching.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all this late at night. I have been in contact with the BAU team and they believe that this killer will continue to escalate. I understand that we at first wanted to aid them in understanding Loki and if he had any involvement in it. But unless something else comes up I think we should work with them to try and solve this case. Their expert Dr. Reid is afraid of the escalation the unsub is showing. He's concerned that if the unsub doesn't get the result he wants…he'll resort to killing on a larger scale to get the attention of his target."

Though this wasn't exactly the type of thing they did, no one was arguing that they wanted to prevent any more deaths. Even Tony kept his mouth shut. He smirked to himself; he supposed working with the BAU team would have a few advantages. He was always interested in meeting someone he could have a real conversation with.

Loki was indeed watching. He frowned as he invisibly floated around the space. So…someone was killing in his name trying to summon him. Paltry. However he did want to teach them a lesson, he was not called on _anyone's_ whim. That and also the fact that something about this BAU team had gained Tony's interest. He was not jealous by nature and their relationship was not one of commitment. He was merely curious. Earth once again had provided him some amusement.

Thanks for reading and your support! Some action comes up in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the enthusiasm! I hope that you continue to enjoy the story Still own only the madness.

"More coffee isn't going to help you know."

The sudden voice startled Spencer nearly causing him to spill his precious cup. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw _Tony Stark _there. Most of the team was out on the field finding what evidence they could find at the previous crime scenes and Garcia was raking up all the information she could get; as little as there was. He had opted to stay behind and see if he could get a geographical profile and find out more about the runes.

Thor and Steve had gone with the team to the murder sites. Thor went to the most recent to see if he could detect anything and Steve had gone to the older ones simply to help in any way he could. It seemed that Tony had decided to stay behind as well.

Reid blushed and shuffled the papers around on his desks. He jumped slightly when the map that he had finished and given to the team was pulled off the table. Tony was holding it and his dark eyes were scanning it as he said slowly "Interesting…So you're using the sites of the murders to try and figure out our man's comfort zone." He looked up and gave the map back "Very clever."

Scratching the back of his neck Reid nodded "It's proven useful in past cases and we have nothing else to go on. Even if this unsub is not following a pattern he will unconsciously stay in an area that he feels safe in."

Nodding along the logic made perfect sense to Tony "Fascinating…" He turned and looked at the other papers that Reid had been working on "And what's all this now?" He had opted to stay behind and help out Reid, in reality he found the mind of Spencer Reid to be…intriguing to say the least.

He leaned down and looked over Reid's shoulder. He smiled and noticed that the boy genius kept his hair long and disarrayed. He was also wearing that same silly purple scarf that he had seen earlier. He smirked when he felt the young man tense and pulled away. So he was interesting on both a mental and physical level…good to note. "How old are you again? Twenty five?"

Reid gave the hesitant laugh that always came out when someone asked about his age "Twenty four actually…" He said slowly waiting for the usual remarks.

The moment seemed to hold for a moment before he removed himself out of the genius's personal space. It seemed like perfect timing as at that same time one of the Police officers came in and said "Dr. Reid, Mr. Stark There's a Mr. Lauf here to help with the translation of the runes?"

This meant nothing to Tony who just stared at the nameless officer blankly. Spencer however nearly jumped out of his chair as he hastily pulled out pictures of the cut runes. Tony turned to him and arched a brow "You know this guy?"

Nodding eagerly Reid made sure that they were organized and waited for the expert to come in "He's one of the most renowned experts in Norse runes; actually… his expertise extends to all runes and many early forms of writing. He happened to be in town so we asked for his help on the case."

Spencer's eyes were bright with excitement and he continued to fix and change the pictures to make them easier to look over. Tony watched him for a moment and refused to be put out over the fact that he wasn't the only person Reid could turn into a fanboy over.

"I believe that you are expecting me?" A voice came from the doorway

It was hard to look away from the excited brown eyes but Tony made the effort and felt his heart nearly stop beating when he saw who was leaning so casually in the doorway. Green suit, green tie, black walking stick, polished shoes and styled hair. Standing in the doorway was none other than Loki using his 'human' look. A look the Avengers were quite familiar with. Which was stupid. _Why_ was he walking around like that?

It seemed that Loki was shameless enough to even wink at him as he went over to Reid and looked him over as he said "I would like to take a closer look at these runes. Is there any way we can look over the wounds?"

Completely missing the unspoken communication between the two other men Spencer was quick to agree "I asked the coroner if we could have time with it I thought it might be best if I waited until you were able to make your own observations."

Loki studied the young man and gave a slow smile "How thoughtful…" He murmured

He moved to follow Dr. Reid out of the room but Tony grabbed him and pulled him to the side "I hate to sound doubtful of your brilliance but what the _hell_ are you thinking?"

Shrugging carelessly Loki stared down at him "By now Thor and the other Avengers should realize that I am not the one they are searching for and I can provide valuable insight to the case. They will not turn down my aide."

Tony thought it over and gave a jerky nod "Alright but if this blows up in your face just remember I was no way involved in this."

Loki smirked as his eyes followed Spencer "I believe this will all work out for the best."

He turned and followed after the Dr. Reid who had been the one to gain Tony's flighty attention. At first he seemed no more than a mere boy to him. However as they conversed over the bodies about runes and their formations he quickly gained an appreciation for the sharp and insightful mind. The way he would shyly stutter out facts and go on tangents was…endearing. He also happened to agree with his conclusion. Whoever was doing this would only escalate.

Sometimes Reid hated it when they were right. The new body was even worse than the others.

It had been interesting to see the reactions the other Avengers had to Loki being in human form and helping with the case. But it seemed the banished God was right. They did not call him out only gave him looks that promised talking later. Even Thor held his tongue though he had to suddenly leave the room to do so. No one could argue with his findings and Dr. Reid made it apparent how essential his knowledge was needed. Tony wondered if the Kid realized how much influence he had on the rest of the team. Right now the most they had was the geographical profile he had narrowed down and they were going to patrol the new area as they body was looked over. They split up and Tony noticed how naturally Reid and an Agent named Morgan partnered up. He volunteered to partner with the 'other doctor' in order to spare him a few more hours from being grilled by the rest of the team. Loki so owed him for this.

They were scanning the new runes that were left with the body. Loki smirked and slid up next to Tony and talked low enough so that they wouldn't be overheard "I have to admit…Your interest in the young doctor proves your exceptional taste."

Tony knew that this was a strange way of Loki giving both his approval and a compliment to himself. It was a talent he could admire. He nodded but watched Loki warily "Well, there's nothing wrong with taking notice is there?" His tone was casual but his dark eyes watched for Loki's reaction. Their relationship was…undefined to say the least. He knew how temperamental this God could be and didn't want to push him if he didn't mean to.

Watching in amusement Loki wondered if Tony realized how open he was if one cared enough to look. Though so few took the time. He wondered when he had let himself become so…attached. He supposed that there was nothing he could do but take care that this…weakness of his. He looked thoughtfully towards the young doctor. Perhaps…

He turned his attention back to the body that was presented before him. It was indeed rather gruesome and he knew that the Doctor had been right. It was only going to get worse. On this body the runes were intelligible he had no idea what the message trying to be passed on was, but the violence was unmistakable.

"Hey Hey!" The voice echoing in the alley turned their attention. The Agent Morgan that Reid had partnered up with was taking off down the street. The rest of the team followed after their Supervisor Hotch following quickly behind. Reid seemed to be talking rapidly on the phone with someone called Garcia.

Loki was walking past to see what had caused the disturbance when something caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes as he leaned down and picked up a few stones that had been littered on the ground. He frowned; perhaps there was more to than this than he thought…

He heard someone move behind him and did not need to turn around to know it was Thor. His…brother, for lack of a better word, had been lurking around him. The tension was palatable but he managed to ignore it. Though he had noticed that he was not the only one with a preference for geniuses. Perhaps there were some family traits after all.

Turning slowly he arched a brow at Thor "I was wondering when you would speak to me when the others weren't present. Perhaps you came to assure yourself of my intentions?"

Thor knew this was meant to raise his ire and was frustrated more by the fact that it was working. He took a breath and said calmly "I only wish to know why you informed the Man of Iron to you change of heart before I." He ignored Loki's amused expression "I have ever only wanted us to be as we once were."

There was that same sad, lost look on Thor's face that managed to make Loki both irritated…and guilty. He turned roughly away "What I do has not concerned you since you betrayed me brother. Though I no longer actively seeking dominion over Midgard…I would not consider us anything more than temporary allies."

The words Loki spoke he knew were true. But Thor was filled with determination to prove him wrong and renew their closeness. "Perhaps…but I will keep your secret from the BAU of your identity…and I will wait until I may prove to you in my heart I never betrayed you."

Loki gave a small sneer but continued on. It was true that while the Avengers knew who he truly was the BAU team was unaware. They were rightly justified in thinking that if his identity were found out…they would lose the team's backing. All they were able to do was convince them that Loki was not connected to this.

It was obvious by Thor's expression that this conversation was not over but as Spencer approached them they had no choice but to draw it to a close. The young doctor came up oblivious that he had just walked into a wall of tension. "They tried to chase them down but lost them in an alley. I think we should take this as a sign that we're closing in on his comfort zone and he'll probably try to surprise us by going outside of this area but he'll start devolving when he does…"

Loki tried not to notice how…adorable…the genius was as he went inside that marvelous mind of his as he connected dots that no one else even saw. He caught Thor's thoughtful look and quickly looked away. Still…he wondered what the genius was thinking.

From a long distance telescope a figure watching growled as he watched the teams reconvene. This wasn't what he wanted at _all_. Maybe his message just wasn't clear enough. He narrowed his scope on the Doctors reading the runes to the others. Perhaps he would get some help spreading his message.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you're enjoying to story! I own only the insanity!

The light from his Arc Reactor highlighted the sheets as he gripped them. Tony arched and gasped as Loki pushed into him. He gave a small growl as long slender fingers worked their way though his hair and pulled on it. He looked over his shoulder, it strained his neck but he didn't want to miss the look on Loki's face. When he was like this Loki was his most vulnerable. His eyes were closed, his long hair slicked back with sweat and there was a light flush to his cheeks. Bright green eyes opened and they seemed otherworldly with the light from the Arc. The grip on his hair tightened and he was guided into a turn as Loki's mouth descended on his. He wasn't keeping count….but he was definitely going to top next time.

Laying back in the bed Tony kept very still as Loki settled in next to him. He knew from experience if he caused too much of a disturbance Loki would simply leave. He mentally compared him to a finkiy cat but turned the thought away…he didn't want to risk Loki seeing his smile. Very slowly he put his arm around Loki and waited to see if he pushed it too far. The God didn't move and his chest continued to rise and fall gently. Tony smiled and pushed a little farther and laid his head against Loki's delicate shoulder. He was totally topping next time…

Loki pretended to sleep as he enjoyed Tony's caution. It was true in the beginning he didn't like being reminded that he was laying with another person. He had long grown used to Tony being an exception to almost every rule he had. Still…he played a long because he enjoyed the careful attention.

Once he was sure Tony was asleep he smiled and closed his own eyes. Though his intention was not to sleep…no he had other plans for this night. He traveled though dreams, since he had already met Spencer in person it was easier to find his mind. What a mind it was.

He was as taken with Tony for his mind as he was for his personality and attractiveness. While seeing Tony's mind was like watching a computer at work; Spencer's was like a library with a maze of facts flying by. Confusing at first but he soon found his way around. He found his deep thinking center where Spencer went for complicated problems. It was like a small galaxy and Loki was enraptured for a moment before he moved onto his dreams were. Loki paused and watched, it seemed the young genius had many nightmares. Most of his dream area was covered with a moving darkness. An older woman, possibly his mother, featured in many of them. There was also a baby surrounded in darkness with danger stalking it. This seemed to be an old nightmare. There was a graveyard and needles. Loki paused and watched the sequence and narrowed his eyes in anger as he watched a mixture of memories and nightmarish visions. Spencer had been hurt. Deeply. He withdrew and gave the nightmares a gentle stroke to push them back for one night as he went to where Spencer was dreaming now.

This dream held runes and bloody bodies. It seemed his mind was still working on the case even at rest. He gave a small smile and stroked the dream to fade it into the darkness. He was much more interested in Spencer's sexual desires. He brought forward memories of Tony and himself, putting in some of his own memories of their sexual time together and moving Spencer into it.

It had been a dark dream. The bodies seemed to be taunting him as their Runes stuck out in the darkness. He _knew_ he could figure it out he just needed _one_ more clue…one more thing and he was sure he could pull it all together.

Slowly the dream started to melt away and new features took shape. He was in a bed with black silk sheets, Tony Stark was smiling down at him "I've been waiting to get a taste of you…" he purred as he lowered his lips. The strength of the kiss melted the confusion clouding Spencer's mind. Strong hands travelled down his slim body as his clothes seemed to melt away. He shivered as the facial hair scraped against his skin and gasped when he felt a second pair of hands travel into his long hair. He turned and was startled to see the expert they had called in _Loki _his mind supplied. Why would he want to call the expert Loki? His hair was pulled forcing him to expose his throat as Tony's lips traveled downward and Loki's mouth attacked his neck. He was becoming overloaded with sensation and struggled to take it all in. It was better than any high he'd had. As pleasure started to overwhelm him strong hands gripped his thighs and slender hands worked on his chest keeping him grounded. Finally he reached his peak and gasped their names softly as he came.

Spencer woke with a blush as he looked down at his soiled boxers. He checked to make sure Derek was still sleeping in the next bed over and hurried into the bathroom to change. He tried to think where that dream had come from. He was not the most sexual person, most dreams of that sort were vague and charged with pleasant feelings. He washed his face with water to cool it down. That was very…visual. He realized he was going to have to face the two stars of his dream and somehow keep his composure. He sighed and returned to bed. He was going to need _a_ _lot_ of coffee in the morning.

Returning to his physical body in bed Loki gave a contented smile and allowed himself to lean back into Tony's embrace. Tomorrow would be interesting... When Tony nuzzled his neck he didn't even tense as he slipped off into sleep.

Stirring his coffee frantically Reid ignored who was standing just behind him. He saw Morgan raise an eyebrow at him but he ignored that too. He wondered why if he worked for the FBI he wasn't better at hiding his thoughts. He sighed and took a sip of coffee before sputtering; it was far too bitter for him. He searched around for the sugar and a pale hand held out the dispenser to him. He blushed as he took it ignoring the eyes that watched his every mood. Finally unable to take the silence anymore he managed to start a conversation "S-so have you had any breakthroughs about the runes?"

Loki was used to keeping his face blank but his eyes were light with amusement as he watched Spencer fiddle with his coffee. He handed him the sugar and allowed himself to relish the softness of his skin. He let Spencer to pull away and turned his thoughts to the reason they were all here. The runes. He had studied the stones he had discovered last night. They were moonstones and despite the fact that they had been discarded they told him they had been intended to be part of the message. He rolled one slowly through his fingers. Whoever this was certainly was off the traditional path.

Watching was Tony whose sharp black eyes narrowed at the sugar interaction. He frowned and wondered exactly what game Loki was playing at. He caught an intense gaze from across the room and saw the dare that was present. He arched a brow in answer, so that was the game? He certainly didn't mind playing along.

Bruce watched the interaction with his own eyebrows raised. He was sure the profilers had not yet picked up on it but he was certain they soon would. Tony and Loki were playing at something and he was certain it had to do with the young genius on the team. _The one that the rest of the team was __very__ protective of._ Sometimes he wondered how smart they really were.

Thor seemed to notice his distraction. He was supposed to be looking over the chemical traces that had been left on the bodies and trying to figure out what the end result could be. It seemed like a homemade mixture; according to the FBI's computer wiz there was nothing on the market that held all the different components. He rubbed his temples and felt a firm hand grip them. "Perhaps you should take a break? You have been looking over these papers for many hours."

Looking around quickly Bruce pulled away. Tony and Loki might be able to pull off a somewhat hidden relationship. But to be honest Thor was not that subtle. He sighed and knew it was his own fault. He was the one who wanted to keep their relationship secret from the team. Thor would have happily told everyone. _He_ was the problem. Though he was not subtle Thor was also not oblivious. He recognized Bruce's frustration and stood aside. He wished that they could be honest about their relationship, but respected Bruce's wishes. He settled for a light touch to the hand before moving away.

Bruce clenched his hand as Thor moved away and sighed. He finally gets something good in his life and all he does is try to push it away. Maybe _he_ was an idiot too. He watched as Reid left to go outside and Tony followed quickly with a very large smile on his face. At least he wasn't _that_ dumb.

Spencer turned when he heard someone come through the door behind him. He blushed when he saw it was Tony Stark. It seemed that he just couldn't get away from the two men who had featured in his dream. He turned away and fiddled with his scarf. Two hands entered his vision as they helped adjust it. "I have to say I don't see many agents rocking the lilac that often…"

The blush on his face deepened "It was a gift… I like it." He really didn't have any better response than that. The hands moved from his scarf and landed on his shoulders. Tony smirked down at him "Don't worry, I like it…"

Spencer was staring at Tony. He felt like he was missing something. He pulled away "Thanks…" He said softly wondering if J.J might know what was going on. He rubbed his upper arms nervously when something caught his eye. He wasn't as gung ho as Morgan but he was still an FBI Agent. Almost without thinking he pushed Tony to the side and pulled out his gun and ran after him "Freeze!"

Tony was surprised by the sudden force Spencer showed until he saw the slim agent chasing someone down the street. He cursed; Didn't the boy know that he was working with the _Avengers_? He called the rest of the team and assumed the FBI would get the message too as he triggered his bracelet and changed into his Iron Man suit.

The change happened in record time and Jarvis was already letting giving him facts and locations. But none of it mattered as he zoned around trying to find any trace of Spencer. Captain's voice came to him over the com, Hulk was on standby and Thor was charging with him using his brute strength to try to cage whoever Reid saw in. Despite all this it was already too late. Whoever Reid chased after was gone. And so was he.

Is that a cliffhanger? Oops…I'll update soon promise! Hawk and Widow appear in the next chapter and we get some CaptainxClint action!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please enjoy this update! I own nothing but…INSANITY.

"We've found him"

When the officer said this Tony never thought he had felt such fear since he had gotten back from Afghanistan. Sure they had found him but what state was he in? It had been several hours since they had lost him…Since he had run after some madman with a gun and then had disappeared.

If he were a mortal his fingers would be breaking from the pressure his fist was making on them. Loki had never been indebted to a mortal for _anything_. Yet because he was posing as a mortal because the situation dictated it a mortal had inadvertently saved his life. Not just any mortal. No…a rare one that had interested him as more than a diversion.

Tony came up and placed a sturdy hand on Loki's shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him. He knew that Loki had difficulties on the whole…emotions front. He had lots of personal experience with that. Every time something went wrong with the suit and he was _kind of_ put into mortal peril Loki would answer with sulking or anger until he held him so tightly that he was afraid he was going to break.

This may have started as a game for them but Tony could see that it was starting to get serious. Somehow this…geeky little genius had managed to raise the stakes without even asking them if it was okay. Now it wasn't just about a good time…now it was more than that.

Even worse to watch was the reactions the FBI team had when they were told Dr. Reid couldn't be found. It was clear from their faces this was something that had happened before. It hadn't ended well. He was guessing that Loki knew about it as well too. He wondered what the story was but now wasn't the time to press. Now they had to go and see what the damage was.

Looking at the hospital room door Spencer wondered if he could somehow fake his own death so that he didn't have to limp around in a cast again. It wasn't even a serious injury. It was superficial but still required a brace to heal properly. He sighed, the only thing to do was get out that door and get over it. It was a good thing that he had a lot of practice on crutches.

Coming out of the room Spencer thought that it was the most somber welcoming he had ever had. He could see the stress on the faces that turned to him and tried to smile for them. Hotch had a dark look on his face that seemed to say that they would be having a conversation later. J.J came up to him with a big hug and his phone rang to let him know that Garcia wanted to give him a piece of her mind. He sighed at least he was still able to do some field work.

Once they were rejoined with the rest of the team and the Avengers at the police season. Looking at all those faces looking up at him Spencer felt his hands start to tremble as he realized they were all looking at him for an explanation. He cleared his throat and started to explain what had happened.

Spencer had just shoved the Doctor aside when he saw who he suspected was the unsub turning and running around a corner. He had put in a quick call for backup and then had chased after him. Of course it was more of Morgan's thing to go chasing after unsubs but he couldn't risk him getting away. He managed to corner him down in an alley. The sharp turn he had taken made a shooting pain race up his leg and he gritted his teeth to deal with it.

It was strange. The unsub was looking with him. He was too far away for him to see his expression but his body pose said he was concerned…why? Spencer struggled up to his feet and raised his gun "Freeze!"

The man had cocked his head to the side with a curious motion and he called out to him "I'm afraid I can't do that doctor." And then…the world had gone black. When he had opened his eyes he had been shoved behind a dumpster and hidden from sight. Nothing seemed to have been taken which was surprising. In fact he was surprised he had woken up at all. He had looked for his radio and called in his location.

He hadn't seen enough to give a description of the man…but it did give them insight for the profile. He hadn't killed him, so he could have some moral motivation for his killings. Did he think he could summon Loki to avenge him for a wrong? Later Spencer had realized that something had in fact been taken…His notes about the runes being used. Why had the unsub taken that of all things?

With the explanation done they decided to break to decide what their next move was. When going to get more coffee, because frankly he earned it. Spencer found himself running into a solid wall of chest. He looked up and saw their expert looking down at him. He smiled shyly, the dream he had had still followed him. He tried to duck around but strong hands, much stronger than he had thought they were capable of gripped him forcing him to stay in that spot.

He could tell that the young genius was confused. Well he wouldn't be confused for much longer because it was time that he made a few things very clear. Using his magic he silenced the young doctor so that he would not be able to call out for help. He dragged him to a storage closet and pushed him towards the wall. "Now listen here mortal." His façade faded away and he stood before dear Spencer in his full glory "I am Loki, God of Mischief and very few are worthy of my attention. Don't ever think that you will ever be able to protect me and as I would like to keep you around in the future I request that you do not put yourself in harm's way again. Understand?" He sealed his declaration with a kiss before he pulled back smirking "I'll see you in your dreams." And left gracefully before Reid could pull himself together.

Leaving the closet with quite the pleased expression he ran into Tony whose sharp eyes narrowed on him. He returned to his 'mortal' form and cupped Tony's face with one hand "I have made a declaration to our subject of interest. Hopefully he will not do something so foolish again."

Tony arched a brow as he realized what Loki was telling him and shook his head "Your funeral…" He muttered, though he did feel it was good that someone had pointed out to the doctor that he was working for superheroes and chasing after dangerous bad guys should really be left to the pros with super abilities.

Bruce was back in his lab analyzing what he could of the chemicals that were found at the scene. He heard the doors open and Jarvis welcomed Thor into the lab. He was glad he decided to run the tests in his own personal lab rather than the one he shared with Tony. He decided he could use a break anyways and set down the slide he was looking at to welcome the god.

Every time Bruce turned and looked at him with a crooked smile and tired eyes Thor felt his heart race. He had once told Bruce that he made him feel like a mortal. It was an endearment that Bruce did not understand the depth of. Bruce made him feel vulnerable in ways he had never encountered. At the time Bruce had just shaken his head at him in that way he had and continued on. Now Thor wrapped his arms around his genius and pulled him close.

Surprised by how tender the arms around him were Bruce closed his eyes and leaned into it. He hadn't been around a lot and he knew that Thor was suffering for it. He was a very physical person and liked to be reassured through touch. He smiled and decided there was nothing here that couldn't wait until morning. He turned and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and pulled him close.

Hardly believing that they were going to do it in the lab Thor felt his excitement race. He made sure to be on his best behavior as he found a cleared lab table for them and pushed Bruce back onto it. He smiled down at him and knew they would have to be careful. Even though Bruce and the Hulk had reached an…understanding of sorts. They had to make sure not to accidently trigger him. He pushed up the favored purple shirt and his smile deepened with love at the skin bared before him. There was nothing that was going to stop him this time.

The Avenger's tower was quiet and Steve found himself unsettled by it. Even though he knew logically everyone was simply preoccupied in their own space it was still slightly disturbing. He had asked Jarvis for the locations of all the Avengers two times already and even though the AI couldn't get frustrated he knew that he was pushing that theory if he asked again. Tony and Loki were in Tony's rooms. Bruce was in his Lab and Thor was with him. Clint and Natasha were…Location Unknown. Maybe it wasn't the quiet that was disturbing him.

He lowered his head to the cool glass of the window and wondered why he was leader if he felt so weak without a certain someone by his side. He was supposed to be the strong one. Invulnerable. Yet right now he felt like he had a gaping hole that he couldn't show anyone. When arms wrapped around his waist he tensed instinctively until he felt the strap of Clint's quiver pressing into his back. He gave a sigh of relief "Clint…" He murmured softly.

His Captain was tense. Clint unbelted his quiver and gently laid it on the ground as he turned around the historic leader. He had a small smile as he saw that haunted look on Steve's face. Steve was a terrible liar. He always said it was fine when Clint went off on these missions but he knew that he wasn't. He knew that he waited and wondered and worried every minute that he was gone. He and Natasha had gotten back as fast as they were able but it still wasn't soon enough it seemed.

The Avengers had gotten involved in some FBI investigation while he was gone and he had heard that Loki was helping them on the down low. That was a big deal. If Loki was helping them then whatever it was was serious. Much more than just some random killings with markings.

But that wasn't important right now. He nuzzled Steve's neck and pressed a tender kiss to it. "I got back as soon as I could Cap."

Smiling at the nickname even though Steve had protested it at the beginning he curled his arms around Clint and pulled him close, he felt like he could breathe for the first time. "That's a good solider…" He cleared his throat, he wasn't really the sort to do this type of thing, but Clint had expressed his interest in this sort of thing and he decided that for him he would give it a shot. "Perhaps I should give you a…private commendation?"

For a minute Clint had blinked in shock as he realized two things simultaneously. First Steve hadn't pushed about the nickname…and he even seemed to be…_roleplaying_? He grinned manically as he stepped back and started pulling Steve back to their room "Yes sir…I'll need a complete debriefing…might take all night."

The lust in Clint's eyes gave him the encouragement that he needed to continue. "Well let's get started solider."

In their own rooms Tony was laying with his arm around Loki. It had been his turn to top and he was still grinning in satisfaction. He sighed and finally voiced the question he had been thinking about since Loki had revealed himself to Spencer earlier. "Why did you do it?" It was simple and straight to the point.

Loki hummed lazily before he smiled darkly "Because…I don't plan on giving him up." He thought about Spencer's mind and thought it was high time he paid it another visit.

Mostly a lovey dovey chapter but more from our unsub in the next chapter. And don't think I left Natasha out of a love match!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the support! More about the unsub in this chapter!

Spencer Reid was…shaken at the moment. The dreams had continued and become more intense each time. He could tell that Derek wanted to talk to him but since they were all busy shifting through files about psych patients that had been recently released. They had tried to narrow it down to only ones who had delusions connected to magic and Gods. That had only marginally helped them.

He still couldn't get over it that Loki was _helping_ them. Then again he supposed his disguise hadn't been anything particularly subtle and suddenly his insight into ancient Norse seemed to make much more sense. He blushed down his pale neck when he thought about the kiss that had ended the surprise tirade. He unconsciously brushed his hand against his lips wondering if they seemed extra tender because of his awareness of the kiss or if it had been _that_ intense. He decided he needed to keep going through these files. He knew that the rest of the team was helping but they relied on his speed to get through them as quickly as possible.

Through his dark lashes Tony didn't bother to hide the smirk that was twisting his lips when he saw the little genius take those slender fingers and brush them against his lips. He could see that he was still a little dazed from the experience. Well…he had been on that side before. Loki certainly had a way with things when he wanted to make a point. Still he was feeling a little left out of the action. His smirk morphed into a dark grin. He didn't want Loki to think he was running this whole show after all.

Morgan might be the brawn of the team, the slab of beef he'd been called in the past. But he hadn't been put on this team for his muscles. He was pretty keen on things though most of what he uncovered he kept to himself unless it was on the job. He was currently pretending to read the file in front of him while actually watching Reid closely. He knew that something had happened to shake the genius. He thought it might have been the run in with the unsub but he had bounced back from that quickly. He raised a brow slowly when he saw the look Tony was giving his boy. He knew enough just from the tabloids to know that Tony was a class A player…Though after meeting him he hadn't thought that was the case. Still…no matter what he was trying to pull off, if he was going to mess with Reid then he had to go through this 'slab of beef' first.

Finally they had found a very good candidate. A Patrick Freeman who had been released from a local mental facility in the past month. He had been a former Agent for the FBI when he had a mental breakdown from stress. He had been involved with profiling the possible Avengers and had gotten a little _too_ involved with his work and was let go. That explained why he seemed to have access to high grade devices such as the one he used to knock out Reid with. It also explained how he knew their movements so well.

Looking down at the picture of their unsub candidate Phil's lips tightened as he studied the smiling face of his previous coworker. Could he have seen this coming? Everyone knew that Patrick had been overzealous about his work but he doubted anyone had known that this could be possible. But why did he want Loki? Did he think he had been unjustly removed from the team? Did he think that Loki would sympathize with him and help him gain his revenge? How demented did the man have to be for the former profiler to be so wrong?

He decided that he was going to need some coffee to deal with this. He entered the small kitchen set up and smirked when he heard the door close slowly. He turned and held out a second cup, prepared just the way she liked it, black. Natasha took it slowly from him and arched a brow. She usually liked a little _kick_ but not on the job. He shook his head with a bemused smile. Only her.

Taking a slow sip of the dark liquid Natasha studied the man she had unexpectedly claimed as her own. When she had first met him she hadn't been…impressed. However after working with him she had learned there was a lot more behind that calm face and plain suit. She gave his jaw line a slow stroke of her finger before he calmly reached forward and pushed up her sleeve. Outwardly her expression didn't change but inwardly she winced as he revealed the dagger wound. It had only been a graze but that was enough.

Humming Phil opened his portable emergency kit and began disinfecting the cut that marred such lovely skin. He carefully put a bandage over it and looked at her over his nose. He knew that neither of them could avoid being hurt. It wasn't in their natures or their jobs. He gave a lingering caress over the wound and asked casually "Did you kill him?"

Her face changed into a slow proud smile "Of course." That more than anything was the thing that drew her to Phil, he knew she could take care of herself and let her do it. But when she came home with an injury he would tend it so carefully that she felt like she was a precious treasure, better than he even treated his cards. Sure…they fought, death threats were sometimes made, but she loved this man.

Knowing that they couldn't spend much longer in front of the very popular kitchenette they left and with a lingering touch of fingers separated to go where they were needed. Walking quickly Natasha went to find Clint. They had been on separate assignments but their paths happened to cross on their way back home. She kept her face blank when she saw him with the Captain. Funny how they had both choosen All American Boys.

He saw her coming and gave her a nod as he slowly pulled away from the file he had been looking over with Steve. Clint saw her eyeing the FBI team and knew that she was calculating in that head of hers how dangerous they were to her. When she saw Phil join up with them she seemed to relax a bit. He shook his head, really who would have thought?

He brought with him a picture of the guy they were going to track down. He had never met the agent but he knew Phil had known him. They were going to observe only to see if he could be their guy while the others kept looking for more.

Morgan had to admit he was pretty impressed with the assassins that finished the Avengers. They looked like they were more than capable of finding this guy and keeping tabs on him. His eyes slid over to Reid he could tell by the way the kid was shifting that something was weighing on his mind. "Hey Hotch, why don't Reid and I go look at this place he was released from? They would probably have more insight on him than this file."

Spencer was a little startled when he heard Morgan's voice but he knew it was a good idea. He smiled and started to get his stuff together. He was glad to get some distance between two troubling individuals. He couldn't say that he was upset…more like disbelieving. He found Morgan's presence to be soothing. He knew that he wanted ask him something anyways…maybe he should get some perspective?

Standing out of view Loki felt his eyes burning as he saw the friendly arm the one known as Morgan had laid on Spencer's shoulder. He sensed there was nothing but friendly intent…still…to see another laying their hands so casually on that pale flesh…

Strong arms wrapped around him from the back and warm lips descended on his skin. He let out a small sigh and let his head fall back on Tony's shoulder. "He is so elusive…"

Giving a small chuckle Tony had to agree as he watched the two head out to the SUV. He was feeling a little left out if he had to be honest. But being the genius he was he had already come up with a plan to fix that. He smirked as he turned Loki around and murmured in his ear "Are you going to visit him tonight?"

At the Phych center they found a large folder kept on Patrick Freeman. It seemed that during his time there he had read numerous books on Norse myths and had even gotten some beginning books of Runes. Morgan looked at Reid and asked the unspoken question. Reid gave a single nod in return, this had to be their guy.

Getting back to the police station they got in contact with Clint and Natasha. It seemed that their unsub was keeping to himself at the moment. Still they couldn't risk the chance of him going out and making another kill. The BAU team started getting ready, they were going to be the ones to go in with the NYPD and bring the unsub in.

Reid was in the bathroom making sure his gun was in place when he sensed that he wasn't alone. He turned around and saw Tony leaning up against the wall watching him. He came forward casually and adjusted Spencer's gun belt. The silence was slightly tense as Spencer watched him. He was slightly entranced as the strong hands that could build so many things manhandled his belt. He looked up through his lashes and saw Tony's own dark eyes looking down at him.

Tony smirked at the doe eyes that Spencer was giving him. He gripped the hand on the gun and looked at Spencer seriously "Loki's not the only one who's grown fond of you…" His hand traced up Spencer's sides until it's at the base of his skull and he gripped the softly curled hair he found there and pulls it gently as he lowers his lips to Spencer's.

For the second time Reid finds himself speechless. He blinks up at Tony and wonders if this is going to be a common occurrence. He's still a little confused as to what's going on. He hears the team calling for him and he gives a shaky nod as he hurries to join them. In the back of his mind he promises himself that he's going to talk to Morgan as soon as he has a chance. But right now they needed to catch this guy and find out why he was doing this.

Tony watched Reid go and wondered if the genius was usually so oblivious. Probably. But he thought it was kind of cute so it wasn't a bad thing. Well…as long as he got with the program and realized that he was kind of their property now. He smirked as he thought of branding Loki and Reid with some sort of Stark Industries Logo…He would have to work on that idea some time.

Appearing behind Tony, Loki watched as Reid and his team left to meet up with Clint and Natasha and bring in their unknown subject. He liked that Tony had a few words with the young genius. He wasn't so sure that the boy understood what was taking place here. No matter…they would soon make it clear when this business with the unsub had passed. That was something he was looking forward to.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! We wrap up the unsub in the next chapter and amp up the romance!


	7. Chapter 7

I am. A. Horrible. Person. Please continue to enjoy the story anyway! The insanity is mine.

The walls were closing in around him. He could hear them creaking closer and closer as they began to build a coffin around him. He had to act faster. They weren't getting the message across. The Doctor would have to help him. He thought that if he got enough attention from them they would figure it out, but they didn't. They were fools! All of them were fools. He would have to get the expert and explain his message to him so he could get it across. He couldn't wait any longer.

In his nest Clint didn't like the cagey look of the guy…He looked like a man on the verge of doing something incredibly stupid. He spotted Tasha who was on the ground and knew that she recognized that look too. He turned on his com and was only slightly surprised to hear the Captain's voice instead of Coulson's but he was willing to bet he was on Tasha's com. "He's getting ready to bolt Captain… He's desperate now."

When Clint called in the teams started into action. The BAU team was going in with the NYU force with the Avengers as backup in case he had any super weapons they wouldn't' be able to fight. They were almost there when the comms burst to life.

"Tasha? Did you see where he went there's too much cover to see from up here…"

"You can't see him? It looked like he was heading to the backyard. I'm going in to check it out."

The comms started to buzz with interference, no doubt another device Freeman had stolen. Steve was gripping the desk in front of him enough to leave fingerprints indented on it as he strained to hear any trace of Clint's voice. Coulson was already checking his gun as he waited from some sort of confirmation from either Clint and Natasha or the BAU team. He knew Patrick wasn't a match for the two assassins…still there was always the element of surprise and whatever other fancy toys he managed to sneak out before getting put into the asylum.

"I got him back in my sights….backup…BAU."

Steve turned to look at Coulson for confirmation. There was too much static to hear everything but it sounded like Freeman had just pulled out something the BAU and NYPD weren't going to be able to take on. Unfortunately it seemed it was already too late.

"Clint they're here…they can't hear our comms...They're going in!"

"…."

The only response they could hear was static. It seemed what little communication they had was now down and the BAU was going in blind. Steve stared grimly down at the radio and turned to the others. "Let's go."

They had known that Patrick Freeman was crazy. They had all the records to prove it. They just had no idea of what was heading their way. When the BAU pulled up they led the NYPD in, Hotch took the lead as he waited for some sign from either Clint or Natasha, neither were in sight and his lips thinned into a grim line as he motioned towards the door. The battering ram made short work of it; unfortunately that's when they realized just how desperate Freeman was. The door caving in triggered a bomb that blew both officers out of the way. Morgan checked them for a pulse and gave a small nod to Hotch. Either Freeman hadn't wanted to kill them…or he had just miscalculated.

Hotch looked down at the charred remains of the door and the injured men. He couldn't risk leading them through the house if there was any possibility of more explosives. He was shaking his head to his team when he saw the side gate into the backyard. He frowned, he didn't like the idea, but the look Rossi was giving him told him that there was not much time. If they wanted to get Freeman before he went completely off the grid now was their chance.

He slowly opened the gate, keeping a safe distance as it swung open. He paused and nodded as they moved forward. He knew that the Police were already calling in the Avengers team, that was probably for the best, if he was mixing government weapons and magic all they could hope to do was talk him down. They wouldn't be able to do much if he went on the offensive.

Reid's brain was calculating almost too fast for him to understand. Pieces from the crime scenes and his run in with this unsub flashed through him. He didn't think that the door was meant to kill, he thought it was to get them to take _this_ specific way. But why? Freeman had to know that as soon as that bomb went off the Avengers were going to be called in. They didn't have the time to work their way up through SWAT. If the BAU and NYPD couldn't take him on they would go straight to the team with the most capable fire power to take him out. So what purpose did it serve? He didn't think that Freeman was disorganized…so far everything he had done had been done in a way that suited his purpose. It felt like the answer was just in the back of his mind and he just needed a few more seconds to work it out. At least the sprain had eased up and all he needed now was a brace, without it there was no way he could be here now.

Suddenly it all flashed together in his mind. The unsub's concern when he hurt himself, the fact that he didn't kill him, only his notes missing when he woke up. The unsub _knew_ that his message wasn't clear enough to get across. He was trying to use what information _he_ had in order to correct it. But that wasn't going to be good enough. In Reid's mind the pieces began to all fall into place even as the feeling in his gut sank. Of course. If Freeman had been studying their movements he would know that Hotch would insist the profilers went first, that he wouldn't enter a house if there had been an explosion at the front door, that he would go around the back, that the team would instinctively protect him by making sure he was behind them. Behind his team and with a mild injury it would be easy to separate him.

It was hard to be proud of putting it all together when there was a gun now pressed against his temple. Yes, he had finally gotten it, but just like before…It was too late.

Hotch's dark eyes studied the yard. It looked clear, nothing that would imply there was anything waiting for them here. Unease began to creep up his spine as his mind worked it out. He slowly lowered his gun and took a look at his team. The cold feeling in his gut cemented as he realized what had happened. "Where is Reid?!"

Morgan didn't want to look behind him. Reid had been _right behind_ him he had made sure he had done that on purpose. The unsub managed to get the drop on Reid once, he didn't know why he had spared Reid but he didn't want it to happen again. Yet slowly, as if he was moving against his will he turned and saw nothing but grass and fence behind him. Reid was gone. _Again_.

Just by looking at Patrick Freeman one would not be able to tell the depths of his insanity. Despite no longer working for the FBI he still dressed in a suit, though it was rather rumpled and stained by now. His hair was short but in need of a trim and there was developing facial hair on his face. He no doubt tried to stick to his sanity by using familiar routines. But as was often the case those rituals had fallen apart and were no longer able to help him.

Reid gathered facts quickly. He was in a basement, but not at Patrick's house. The man had killed his neighbors and was using their basement to hold him. It was frustrating to think that he was so close to his team but it could still take them hours to find him. They would have to first make sure that Freeman's house was cleared for entry, they would search it from top to bottom and when they didn't find anything they would have to come up with another plan. They would search the neighborhood but when the owner's of this house didn't answer they would have no reason to enter and investigate. Sometimes he hated the fact that his mind could give him such a definitive look at his situation. Right now all he could do was hope his team would somehow find him, and he would have to simply endure until that time. They had found him before…they would find him again. He was sure of it.

Patrick was pacing and mumbling to himself as he dragged his hands over and over again through his hair. "Why hasn't he come? He would want to avenge me. I would have helped him if I had been there…"

Patrick turned sharply and pointed his gun at Reid "Why isn't my message getting to him? What's wrong with it? Tell me!"

Looking down the barrel of a gun Reid was glad he did some of his best work under pressure. He would need to think fast if he was going to get out of this. The gun was slammed against his face when he didn't answer fast enough. Reid licked at the blood that was filling his mouth. Time to get to work.

When the house was cleared for entry the BAU team did not hesitate to go in They searched from top to bottom. From attic to basement. There was nothing. There were books about runes, news paper articles about the BAU team, the Avengers, and of course Loki. But there was no sign of Reid or where Freeman might have taken him. They found a journal full of his ramblings and they could clearly see the change in his entries as he slipped farther and farther into insanity. Hotch set the journal aside and closed his eyes. Reid was smart, he had Freeman's profile, and he would use it to stay alive until they were able to find him. He had to.

While the BAU and NYPD tore the hose apart the Avengers stood aside and contemplated their choices. Steve didn't like the thought of it…but there was one choice that they had…something that they could use to find Reid before it was too late. He glanced at Loki "You have a power that lets you into people's mind right?"

Loki sneered at the Captain and was going to give a burning retort when he caught the warning look in Tony's eyes. He sighed and let his anger return to a simmer before he spoke carefully "That is not correct Captain. True with the Tesserac I could…infiltrate a person's mind. However without it I am only capable of entering their dreams. I could perhaps use it on an unconscious person, but the likelihood of the young doctor being able to communicate with us where he is being held in such a state would be low."

Steve wasn't going to push about Loki's attitude now. He knew that the God had shown great restraint but answering in such a concise fashion. "Well…if you don't mind giving it a shot we can at least be trying to locate him. From the Profile the BAU has given us he might not be able to talk down the unsub for long."

Tony really wished that their leader hadn't said that. The fire in Loki's eyes burned brightly as he said cliptly "Of course Captain. I understand that very well." He didn't like being reminded of the fact that the longer Spencer was gone the more danger he was in.

"I will need space and silence if I am going to attempt this." Loki turned away from the team and entered one of the cars they had come in. Sitting down he closed his eyes and focused on Spencer's mind. It was easy to find after so many times visiting it. He was almost as familiar with it as Tony's by this point. He was calmed when he _was_ able to enter it. It seemed that their unsub had a rather short temper. Spencer was unconscious at the moment but he was regaining quickly. There wouldn't be much time.

Entering the library that was Spencer's mind Loki looked around and soon found the genius. He was in his nightmare realm looking at the sequence of the graveyard and needles. He turned with surprise when he sensed Loki behind him. "Loki?"

Smirking Loki was pleased that there was not yet enough physical damage on Reid that it would reflect on his self in the mental space. However the relief was short lived as he could see a dark bruise starting to form on Spencer's cheek. It seemed the damage was already starting to bleed over. "I'm afraid that our time is short Spencer. Where are you being held?"

Spencer was still slightly confused at why Loki was here "I'm close…I…I knew where I was…but now I'm tired. It's slipping away. But I'm somewhere…I'm somewhere that is close but faraway at the same time…"

Dark shadows were starting to appear under Spencer's eyes. Yes the damage was bleeding over rapidly which only made Loki concerned about how much he had already sustained. He didn't even balk as he offered his hand "Take some of my strength Spencer…you need it to tell me where you are so we can find you."

The confusion deepened on Spencer's face as the bruises appeared on his arms and down his neck "Why would you do that for me? I don't understand…I'm very tired…" He looked towards the graveyard scene again "I don't want to go through that again…I _won't_ go through that again."

The finality of his statement made Loki reach forward and _force_ some of his energy into Spencer. Some of the lighter bruises faded for a moment but the unease growing in Loki's chest would not be soothed "I can assure you that will not happen again. Now tell me Spencer…Where are you?"

The glassy look on Spencer's eyes faded away briefly. "I'm next door…in the basement…but…the pain…I'm waking up sorry. The pain is waking me up."

With that Loki was once again in the car and was shaken to realize that there was a disturbing wetness in his eyes. The unsub's patience had run out and the damage that Spencer was going through was rapidly accumulating. His green eyes were dark with rage. When he found this _Patrick Freeman_ he would have his revenge.

Not as lovey as I thought it was going to be. But Loki has *GASP* feelings!? More love in next chapter (and a good deal of blood) Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 End

Thank you all who have reviewed and followed this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I own only the insanity :D

He lay in what felt like a drugged state. But that couldn't be right could it? No…He had stopped that. He had finished with all of that. Then why did his head feel like it was floating? Not just his head. His whole body felt like it was floating in an ocean of space. He felt hands on him. They were gentle and possessive. He loved that odd mixture. One set was tentative as if they were afraid to touch him, but the touch spoke of ownership and left no doubt about it. The other set was more aggressive, not that the other was lacking confidence, but as if they were afraid of causing pain. While the other, the more aggressive one was fearless.

He made a small noise and the hands seemed to vanish and the space around him came crashing to an end. Now instead of the floating darkness there was hardness beneath him. And pain. A lot of pain. He tried to fight it, tried to fight the urge to scream. He wouldn't. He wouldn't be broken again. His mind was already telling him where the damage was, fingers broken, ribs broken, but most of the injuries were surface ones. He would look like a mess but at least his internal organs were safe for the most part. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to the floating space. Back to those loving hands.

XxX

The reason on file for entering the Jameson house without permission was that an anonymous source had called in telling them they had heard screaming coming from the basement. No one on the case would dare to say different considering the state Spencer was in when they found him. When they had entered the basement Freeman was bodily bashing Reid with all his might, asking again and again why Loki wasn't coming.

Morgan didn't even need direction from Hotch as he tackled Freeman to the ground and barked at him to stay down. Though it would have been impossible for him to get up considering Morgan was holding him so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Eventually Hotch helped get Morgan off him. Knowing that the Agent was barely holding himself back from beating the unsub like he did with Reid. The important thing was they had found Spencer and he was going to be alright.

Hotch was not impressed when he found out that the Avengers knew Loki was working with them this whole time and didn't tell anyone. However he could hardly argue with their reasoning and the results it produced. He took the diplomatic option and didn't comment on it. Instead he shook Loki's hand and said sincerely "Thank you."

The God himself hardly moved once they entered the basement. Steve had tried to tell him to hold back in case they had to fight, however one chilling look from the God was enough to silence the matter and he was allowed to follow. Seeing Spencer in that state seemed to sap his strength. He simply stood there, staring blankly at the young agent until Tony came up to him and took his hand into his own. "Loki…He's going to be alright, the EMTs say that it looks worse than it actually is. They put him down for now…just to help with the pain."

Loki gave a sharp nod to indicate that he had heard Tony. When his pose didn't relax the inventor moved to give him some space. The action was stopped however when Loki's hands grasped his shoulders with such strength Tony knew there were going to be some bruises there. "I'm sorry Anthony…I was merely distracted by…" Loki shook his head and he focused his attention on Tony "I have realized that feelings hold greater sway over me than I am accompanied to. I have never seen you in such a state and the thought of both of you being so _easily_ damaged. It was harder for me to processes than I thought it would be."

He gave Tony a roguish smile as he traced the billionaire's jaw line with his slender fingers "How troublesome it is to love humans…" He muttered before giving Tony a fierce kiss. He would have his revenge on Patrick Freeman, but for this moment he wanted to feel Tony against him. He dared the Avengers to do anything about it. None of them did.

xXx

.

.

.

It was starting to disturb him how familiar he was becoming to hospital beds. Spencer slowly opened his eyes and winced at the light's brightness. Well at least he _woke_ up. He had been afraid that Freeman's temper was going to get the better of him and he was doomed to be bashed to death in a basement when his team was right next door. He had tried his best to reason with Freeman but he was long past the point of understanding or accepting that there was another way to summon Loki. He had probably intended to kill him now that Spencer thought about it, kill him and sacrifice him in the name of the God. He decided to not think about that for the moment and instead realized that he was not alone in the room as he had first thought.

The sight that met his eyes made him wish he had a camera. Hotch and J.J were leaning against each other as they slept on one of the sitting benches. Morgan had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and snoring lightly. Emily was curled up in her coat on a chair and Rossi had fallen asleep still holding a cup of coffee… which had proceeded to start dripping onto the floor. Unable to help himself Reid felt laughter bubbling up despite his injured ribs as he looked over his team. Unfortunately that was also enough to wake them up and begin a flood of questions. Still it was a memory he would treasure until his (real) dying day.

xXx

.

.

.

In a rare moment of thoughtfulness Tony paused to observe Loki before intruding on his thoughts. The God was staring out into the city lights, his hand in the form of a fist as it pressed against the glass (Thank goodness it was now reinforced or he was sure it would be broken by now) his entire body was taunt with tension as he stood as immobile as a statue. Tony smirked and gave a faint shake of his head; he decided that discovering he had a heart and that it _felt_ things had probably shocked the poor God more than he could take.

He came up and wrapped his arms around Loki's slender waist as he rested his head against his shoulders. "I got a call from the intern I bribed at the Hospital. Spencer's up and recovering well, they're going to keep him for a few days for observation but then he can leave."

Normally Loki was adverse to such sentimental physicality. But at the moment he found he was rather enjoying it. He turned and encircled Tony with his own arms. "I am relieved there will be no lasting damage…Though I cannot say the same for our Mr. Freeman."

Arching a brow Tony had to admit he was curious "I was going to ask you about that. I used my connections to make sure he was put away in one of the most questionable mental hospitals there is…but you're acting strangely content…"

A familiar, devious smile revealed itself on Loki's face "Of course I am…I had enough contact with him to ensure that I had access to his mind. It's amazing how much damage one can do with just a few…private moments."

Tony's brow remained arched but he let it rest "Alright have your secrets reindeer games, but you're going to tell me someday." His tone changed as he leaned in and pressed a few open mouth kisses to Loki's neck "What we really need to focus on is how we're going to kidnap our little nerd, and convince him to enter a much safer line of work."

Loki agreed with a throaty chuckle as he let Tony press him up against the glass "Indeed we do…have any clever ideas?"

xXx

.

.

.

Leaving the hospital Reid was surprised to find that instead of his team waiting for him was a limo driven by someone named Happy. He supposed that he couldn't really argue and let the driver help him in. He felt a buzz from his phone and pulled it out to see a message waiting from Garcia.

_Staying in NY to see the sights? Don't lie to me Baby Genius this Goddess knows you found yourself some eye candy and are staying for a buffet! I demand details and pictures when you get back!_

Spencer looked at the message in confusion. He hadn't said anything about taking a vacation…he never took vacation time, none of them really did. He wondered if his team was somehow in on this because it was starting to feel a bit like a set up. The feeling was only cemented when the driver pulled up in front of Stark Tower, now the Avenger's Headquarters, and helped him out.

"Aww he's so adorable when he's confused!" Tony said as he eyed Spencer as if he was a puppy…that he wanted to eat.

Loki was a little bit more refined though he could not help the curve of amusement on his lips "Indeed…I can't wait to help him…understand his new place in life. We really should go slowly though Anthony. It will do no good to startle the boy."

Easier said than done.

The moment Spencer had been brought into the living quarters Tony had pounced on him like a shark. "You really shouldn't be so surprised that we did this…I a mean we weren't' even _close_ to the definition of subtle." He said as he casually helped take Reid's bags.

Spencer flushed and took a few steps back "Well I mean…That is I don't think I really understand…" He choked a bit when Loki came up behind him and pulled him back against his chest to begin unbuttoning his sweater.

"Now now…Anthony is right…we made our intentions quite clear..." His voice was a purr as his lips descended to Spencer's neck and began tasting the pale flesh he had thought about since meeting the young man.

"I..I…ahhnn…"

Tony's expression became darkly ravenous as he helped coordinate them into his room and enlarged bed. "Well we're here to help…Now get out of those ridiculous clothes and onto the bed."

Despite his best efforts Spencer quickly learned that it was nearly impossible to argue with Tony Stark…and ridiculous to even _try_ to argue if Loki was involved. Not that he had much to complain about once they got started.

xXx

.

.

.

Pressing his cheek against the Captain's chest Clint smirked when he felt a rise of _interest_ in his Captain's body. It wasn't an easy task keeping up with his stamina, but then again Clint had always been one to enjoy challenges. He curled up against Steve and lazily traced his fingers against the finely toned muscles. "I guess we're going to another person under roof here. Well two if you count Loki but I think he's been here for awhile without telling us."

For once Steve didn't want to talk about business and turned them over pressing Clint carefully back against the bed "Let's not think about that for now…I have something new I want to try."

Clint certainly wasn't going to argue as Steve bound his hands above his head. Since breaking into experimentation Steve had been coming up with new ideas that so far Clint had enjoyed _a lot_.

xXx

.

.

Bruce cast a casual glance over his shoulder as he took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. He slowly unbuttoned the purple shirt he knew that Thor was particularly fond of. The small smile he was sporting made it clear he knew he was testing the God's patience…and enjoying it. He knew that Thor had been taking careful measures to ensure that he did not intrude on Bruce…But now the case was over and he wanted to show his boisterous lover that he appreciated him and to _reward_ him.

Thor's fists were clenched so tightly he was glad that all they held were sheets that could be easily replaced. He felt a moment of tenderness as he watched as Bruce enticingly undressed just for him. His lover constantly felt apologetic for needing his space and special handling. He thought this strange modesty strange…but he loved him all the more for it. Perhaps one day they would be able to understanding.

As Bruce slipped onto his lap his well muscled arms anchored him to help him control his passions as they exchanged a sweet kiss. Perhaps he could help Bruce _feel_ his depth of love. With a joyful smile he decided it wouldn't hurt to try.

xXx

.

.

Waking up with the morning sunlight dancing on his face Spencer blinked as he slowly woke. He glanced and realized he was mostly undressed. They had not gone all the way last night…but only because his constant blushing helped them realize his inexperience. They had done everything _else_ though. He looked and saw his new...lovers? Lying on either side of him. He could already feel his mind turning out the different possibilities and scenarios resulting in this relationship. He closed his eyes tiredly and shushed it for the time being. He would fully process it later…but for now he decided to do as Morgan would probably advise and 'Go with it.' Besides arguing with these two was pretty useless as he figured out last night. The future could wait. Right now he was technically on vacation, no doubt to Tony's manipulations, he might as well enjoy it. He turned and settled back into the spot nestled between them and slipped back into restful sleep as Tony and Loki covered him with their protective arms. The same hands that he dreamed about were holding him now.

xXx

.

.

In his cell Patrick Freeman was pacing wondering how his all his magnificent plans had fallen to rubble. He pulled is hair brutally with his hands when he looked up at the shadow was taking form in front of him. He sank to his knees when he saw it was Lord Loki, coming to aid him at last!

Loki smiled at the man groveling in front of him. "Hello Patrick Freeman…I have promised to leave you to the law's mercy…But then again, I've never been very good at keeping my promises. And I don't believe in mercy for those who transgress against me."

Freeman's screams were silenced shortly after they began.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!


	9. Bonus Fluff

I wanted to add this piece of fluff to the story! Hope you like it Nothing is mine but insanity XD

The morning sunlight was just barely creeping into the bedroom as Spencer silently gathered his things. He was amazed he had been able to get dressed at all; he blushed as he realized he hadn't been able to shower but maybe he could do a quick one at the airport before heading back to the BAU. He gave a loving look to Loki who was still in bed; Pepper had told him Tony had an early morning meeting today so he reasoned the coast was clear. He smiled as he gently placed his note on the bedside table. He just wanted to go and sort things out with the BAU, he would be back.

With one last look at the sleeping Loki, Spencer turned and opened the door to the bedroom silently…only to be faced with a smirking Loki. It only took a small glance back to the bed to see that the sleeping Loki was now gone. He sighed and shook his head as he muttered "And I used to _like_ magic…"

Making a tsking sound under his breath Loki reached forward and caressed the line of Spencer's jaw "Now really Spencer…you must have known better?"

Shrugging and letting his bag fall in defeat Spencer was pulled into a locked embrace. He smiled as Loki's hands gripped his messy hair and pulled his neck to the side allowing the Demi God a taste of that pale neck. He shivered in pleasure and managed a chocked whisper "I-I just wanted to check in with the team..nngghhh"

Chuckling against the soft skin of Spencer's neck Loki delighted in the shivers that he caused "Then you should have merely asked Tony, he does have a private Jet after all that would have gotten you their sooner than any other mode of transportation."

Pulling away with a huffy sigh Spencer gave Loki a knowing look "And the second Hotch asked me when I would be coming back? I've been on personal leave for long enough. I'm going to lose my job no matter how much Hotch and Rossi try to cover for me."

The look in Loki's eyes darkened "Would that truly be so unfortunate? Must you return to your team where you are thrust into danger around every bend?"

They had had this argument before, it always ended in a standoff but Spencer needed to have some form of independence. "I help people…I save them by seeing things and understanding patterns that no one else needs. They need me."

In a moment of raw emotion Loki growled and pressed his lips roughly against Spencer's as he muttered "I-_We_ need you."

"Reindeer Games is right Boy Genius."

If Spencer hadn't been so busy being kissed by Loki he would have rolled his eyes. He should have known Tony would slip out of the meeting as soon as possible.

Loki allowed him to separate from the kiss and Spencer flushed when he saw the concern in Tony's face. He truly hadn't meant to worry them. "Tony…Loki…I'm happy here. Happier here than I've ever been anywhere else. But I need the team as much as they need me. I love my job…" He started wringing his hands anxiously as he tried to explain "I-I _can't_ choose between you two and the team…"

Tony's eyes dashed over to Loki as they looked over their nervous lover. Loki's face was steeled with resolve but it crumbled ever so slightly as he looked at Spencer's wringing hands. He gently collected them into his own and said softly "Our only wish was to keep you safe…Your job understandingly makes us…concerned."

Even though he now had two Midgard lovers Loki was only slightly better about being clear with his emotions. He was fortunate that Tony was well versed in emotional evasion and that Spencer was a master of understanding behavior.

Blinking up at his lovers Spencer ran his hand through his hair again tugging at the strands and forcing Tony to take the free hand in his own. "Hey Genius, we'll figure something out okay? I mean our jobs aren't exactly the safest things…but between the three of us I think we can work something out right?"

Spencer blinked rapidly as Tony's winning grin calmed him down. He was right. As always. They would figure this out. Somehow. He smiled as Tony rewarded himself with a kiss and guided his lovers back to the bed. He would talk to Pepper in the morning and get her ideas.

.

.

.

Just wanted to add some fluff. Hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Year!


End file.
